Things Are Changing
Story April, Jack and Zoey are sitting in the front room while Holly is making dinner. Jon walks through the door and April goes to him angrily. Jack and Zoey calmly walk next to April. ''' April: Where were you? Jon: Out. April: Not good enough, where were you? Jon: I don’t need this. '''Holly watches, still in the kitchen. April: Just because mum and Zoey are back, you don’t “need” this? Jon: That’s not what I meant. Jack: Then what do you mean? Zoey: You two have been at each other’s throats for months. April: Maybe we wouldn’t be if Jon actually matured! Jon: Considering you’re still young and I’m almost 20, I don’t see this maturing side. April: You just can’t keep on pretending. Zoey: Pretending? What about? Jon: Nothing, she’s crazy. April: I’m not crazy. I’m not the one who made Kai leave the country to get away from you. She broke up with you for how you are now. Jon: See you just don’t understand. April: What don’t I understand?! Jon: Kai didn’t leave me, I made her leave. You’re all hostile without knowing the reason why and as usual you have a go at me! Jon turns around and opens the door. When the door is open, Stacie is there. Jon: Just enter. Stacie walks into the house and Jon walks out of it, with Staci giving a weird look to Jack, Zoey and April. Stacie: What just happened? Jack: I’ll go after him this time. Jack walks out the door and closes it. Stacie: It’s happened again. Your mouth just blurted it all out again. Jon is seen in the London Plumber Base. He is looking through the CCTV cameras around town on the screen on the computer in front of him. Magister Trill enters. Magisters Trill: Still fighting then. Jon: She doesn’t know everything. Magister Trill: Then why not tell her. Jon: She’ll never understand. Jon brings up a picture of a male, the same age as him. Jack walks in. Jack: Who’s that? Jon: My friend, who died when we were fighting Ulticon. He was my best friend. Jack: And this is what you are mostly upset about? Jon: Yeah. I’m wanting to talk to April as soon as I get in but she keeps harassing me. Magister Trill: So what about Kai Green? Jack: You said you sent her away. Jon: I did. I told her we should have a break. She should see her grandpa and come back in a while and see if I have changed at all. Jack: She knew about him. She felt upset? Jon: More than you know. She was devastated and she became depressed, and the best way to break her out of that was to let her see her grandpa. The computer gets rid of the picture of the male and then pops a big warning message on the screen. Magister Trill: Where is the warning? Jon clicks on the warning and his house is shown. Jon: Where we live. Jack: Let’s go. Jon and Jack runs out of the Plumber Base. At his house, April is in stone form, fighting Charmcaster. Charmcaster punches April into the house. Jack runs in and picks her up. Jack: You okay? April: At least you’re here. Jon isn’t. Charmcaster: All the better. He hasn’t been himself since the Ulticon incident. Jon walks in behind Charmcaster with no one noticing. Charmcaster: Best to just put you out of your misery now. Charmcaster raises her hand from her bag and a green flash has happened behind her. She turns round and sees a yellow plasma being with red shorts and black wrist anklets and a blue headband with the Ultimatrix Symbol on it. He talks with a bit of a static voice. Charmcaster: Who are you? April: Someone who has some enemies. Plasm@: April, calm down. Jack: I’m with him on this one. Charmcaster: Don’t get all domestic on me. Charmcaster is about to throw some monsters on the floor but Plasm@ shoots her with plasma bolts and she gets blasted away. Jack: Power. Who you calling it? Plasm@: Plasm@! April: Plasmat? Plasm@: No Plasm@ like the @ symbol in email’s. Jack: Got to say, that isn’t as goofy as you usually name your aliens. Plasm@: Thanks cuz. April: Mum’s got dinner inside. Plasm@: Cool. April: Without your name on it. Jack: This was going well. Plasm@: Nothing changes apart from the sister who changes. Jack: Do you want me to? Plasm@: Your choice. I’m going to see if this guy can fly and what other powers he has. April walks indoors. Jack: Once she understands she’ll come back to her old self. Plasm@: Maybe this is the change year for girls. Plasm@ jumps and hovers. Plasm@: I can fly. Awesome. Plasm@ flies away and Jack walks into the house. At the table, Holly, Jack, Zoey and April are sitting down eating. April looks at the empty spot with a plate of food in front. April: Why can’t he just return? Holly: This isn’t like you two. Jack: I’m just going to say. April: What? That he is being like this since Ulticon? That Ulticon made him be insecure? Jack: His friend. His best friend died during the fight against Ulticon. You wonder why he hasn’t told you. April, your like his rock. When you flip, he doesn’t listen. It’s his way of defence. April: I didn’t know. Jon walks through the door, in Human form. Jon: You? Jack: Yeah, told them. Jon: And? April: Why couldn’t you just tell me? Jon: I tried, you flipped. I tell you practically everything. And you don’t know everything. April stands up fast. April: Maybe this arrogance is why Kai left you! Jon: Mum, April can have my room. Zoey: Why? You and April have always been in the same room. Holly: Where you going? Jon: Away from here. I’m not fully wanted. Jon walks out the door and closes it. April: He’s so stupid and annoying! April storms upstairs. Jack: It can’t ever be easy can it? Holly: It’s not because Zoey and I came back to life in a sense. Jack: No, they are just having trouble understanding. Zoey: This is going to be an interesting summer. Jack: That I can agree with. Jack, Zoey and Holly continue to eat their meals. Characters Jon Marron April Marron Jack Holly Zoey Stacie (Cameo) Magister Trill Villains Charmcaster Aliens Plasm@ (First Appearance) Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes